


Avengers Chatroom

by MEGV771995



Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers Chatroom, Avengers/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Other, Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGV771995/pseuds/MEGV771995
Summary: Reader and Steve are having a private chat





	1. Avengers Chatroom: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and (y/n) are getting married?! a Steve x Reader

Steve created a chatroom

Steve invited (y/n)

(y/n) has logged in

Steve: What's the date of the wedding?

(y/n): October 22 i sent you the invitation

Steve: Yes, i just got it

(y/n: Anyway our fitting won't be until 3:00 pm tomorrow

Tony join the chat

Tony: What are you guys doing?

Tony: Wait you guys are getting married?!

(y/n): Actually Tony

Tony: How come you guys didn't tell me?!

Steve: This is clearly a misunderstanding Stark

Tony added Clint,Natasha,Thor,Bruce,Rhodey

Natasha: You guys are getting married?!

Clint: How come you never told us?!

Thor: I am happy for both lady (y/n) and friend Steve

Bruce: Wow, congrats you two

Rhodey: Congrats

(y/n): Umm guys

Clint added T'challa,Peter,Scott,Bucky,Pietro,Wanda,Vision,Sam

Peter: Cap and (y/n) are getting married?!

Wanda: (y/n) how come you never told me?!

Vision: Congrats

Sam: Congrats you two

Sam: Oh and can i your best man Steve?

Steve: Sam theirs already a best man

Bucky: Clearly it's me

T'challa: Congrats you are welcome to have your honeymoon here at Wakanda

Pietro: Congrats you two

Scott: My daughter is the flower girl

Tony: Sam Bucky clearly I'm their best man

Steve: Would everyone please leave me and (y/n) are having a discussion

Clint: About what your wedding?

(y/n): This is what we've been trying to tell you guys 

Steve: We are not getting married!!

(y/n): Sharon and my cousin are getting married she invited the both of us

Clint:...

Natasha:...

Sam:...

Tony: Awkward

Pietro: It was fun while it lasted I'm going to play video games Wanda you coming?

Pietro has left the chat

Wanda has left the chat

T'challa: I have better things to take care of

T'challa has left the chat

Peter: I go homework to do

Peter has left the chat

Bruce: GTG

Bruce has left the chat

Natasha has left the chat

Clint has left the chat

Scott has left the chat

Thor has left the chat

Rhodey has left the chat

Tony has left the chat

Sam has left the chat

Bucky has left the chat

Vision has left the chat

(y/n): I should go as well me and Sharon are going bridal shopping

Steve: I understand i have to go as well your cousin invited me for a bachelor's party 

(y/n) has left the chat

Steve has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading pls. comment if you like i also do request


	2. Avengers Chatroom: Baby Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) is baby sitting and need Steve's help another Steve x Reader

(y/n) has created a chat

(y/n) has invited Steve

Steve has logged in

Steve: hi (y/n)

(y/n): hey Steve, i need your help

Steve: what is it?

(y/n): it's Grace 

Steve: i understand I'll be in a few mins.

(y/n): thanks Steve :)

Clint has join the chat

Clint: what do we have here? a secret love child? who's Grace?

(y/n): hey Clint :)

Steve: Grace is a child

Clint: how come you never told us?

(y/n): because we felt it's unnecessary

Clint: unnecessary?! (y/n) cap were your friends!! 

(y/n): I don't understand what do you mean?

Clint has added Natasha,Sam,Bruce,Tony,Bucky,Rhodey,Wanda,Vision,Pietro,Peter,Scott,T'challa,Thor

Natasha: Clint what do want?

Natasha: Oh my gosh, congrats :)

Thor: My out most blessing for you both and the child

Tony: I'm going to be Uncle Tony :)

Bruce: Congrats

Bucky: if anyone's going to be this child's uncle it's me

Sam: No it's me

Peter: I would love to baby sit for you guys

T'challa: Me too, i would love to baby sit her as well

Wanda: congrats you two

Pietro: congrats

Rhodey: Tony since do you get to decide who her uncle is?

(y/n): Steve where are you?

Steve: I'm on my way

Scott: Oh maybe my daughter and her can be friends

Steve: that's actually not a bad idea 

(y/n): yeah, i would love to introduce her to another kid her age :)

Vision: congrats

Tony: So, tell us about her

Steve: Grace is an 8 year old girl

(y/n): And is the cuties little girl

(y/n): Also I'm baby sitting her and i just needed Steve's help

Clint: WHAT?!

Peter: Wait so she's not yours and Cap?

Steve: No she's not

(y/n): Let me get this straight you guys though that me and Steve have a daughter?

Sam: Well, yea

Bucky: yea

Peter: yes

Clint: pretty much

Tony: So, I'm not going to Uncle Tony?

T'challa: I have to go

T'challa has left the chat

Bruce: this is like the wedding thing all over again

Bruce has left the chat

Natasha: Clint I'm going to kill you >:(

Clint has been disconnected 

Natasha has left the chat

Peter: i have homework to take care of

Peter has left the chat

Pietro: well this is boring I'm going to watch TV Wanda Vision to coming?

Wanda has left the chat

Vision has left the chat

Rhodey: well, this was embarrassing

Rhodey has left the chat

Bucky: I'm going to go to stop Natasha

Bucky has left the chat

Thor: I shall help you friend Bucky

Thor has left the chat

Scott: well, bye

Scott has felt the chat

Steve: (y/n) I'm here at the front door

(y/n): On my way 

Steve has left the chat

(y/n) has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading pls. comment if you like i also do request


End file.
